Beavis and Butt-Head's House
Beavis and Butt-Head's house is the primary location of the two. This is where the sofa is, as well as the TV. The house was originally Butt-Head's but since Beavis often stays the night, if not all of the time, so it is safe to say that it is also his home. The duo partake in many activities in the house, such as couch-fishing, channel-surfing, and critiquing music videos and MTV shows. Appearances Beavis and Butt-Head's house have appeared in many episodes: *Beavis and Butt-Head's House appears in Beavis and Butt-Head Do America, where their TV was stolen before the two decided to find it. *Beavis and Butt-Head's House appears in Beavis and Butthead: Virtual Stupidity where the two help Todd Lanuzzi, while in search for his car. Continuity In nearly every episode, the layout of the living room is simple; to the left of the sofa is the window, to the right is the front door and kitchen/bathroom area. But, in the video game, Butt-Head's room is located to the far right of the couch, and the kitchen is to the left. This has carried on into some videos. In one music video segment, Beavis excuses himself to go make pancakes, and goes to the left. We hear a door shut, meaning that it is styled differently. When he returns, asking for a pan and spatula, he is instructed to go to Butt-Head's room upstairs. He goes up, and returns with the gear. In the episode "Scientific Stuff"/"Science", when Daria comes to visit B & B-H, they are in Butt-Head's room, which is a cluttered mess. There is an "AC/DC" poster on the wall, matching Butt-Head's t-shirt. In the game, the wall is changed to the word "Skull", to match the "legal" shirt, with a picture of a half-dead skull and fingers. The GWAR poster, with ticket-pieces, is to the right of Butt-Head's bed. Also in the game, with the misplacement of Butt-Head's room, there is a neat and tidy sign on the door that reads "KEEP OUT!", probably placed by Butt-Head. The lamp is also placed on the opposite side of the couch, and the TV remote is rather small. In the pilots and original episodes and commentaries, the wallpaper was green. In others, the couch was drawn/shaped differently, colored from red to pink. Sometimes, when the duo dance "The Butt-Knocker", there is an end-table and otto-man near the chair. Beavis & Butt-Head's Family's Residence Beavis and Butt-Head are never supervised at all, especially at the house. Beavis once admitted that he wanted "to stay over tonight" after being confused by a video. Butt-Head replied, "OK, but you have to ask your mom first!". Some fans think that their parents just left some cash and glue in the sofa, and beat it. Beavis said once that his mom usually "hangs out at the Merlin Lounge", saying that they could call her there. Beavis and Butt-Head never change their clothes, except for gym class, so they may not own any other outfits (besides their Burger World uniforms). They always appear in their "Metallica" and "AC/DC"/"Death Rock" and "Skull" t-shirts, so that may also be their style and taste in bands/phrases. In Beavis and Butt-Head Do America, it is hinted that their mothers no longer live in Highland.Although this could be a joke, as they believed the sluts they hope still lived in Highland where different women and not their mom's. The Sofa & TV set Beavis and Butt-Head almost always sit on the couch, located directly in front of the TV set. Butt-Head sits on the left, Beavis the right. In a music video, during the 8th season, Butt-head admits to have stolen the sofa. It is pink and is tattered and torn. The boys keep things like the TV remote, cash, glue, spaghetti/nutmeg, and other things in between the cushions, easy to pull out for their usage. It has been redrawn for the new season to be slicker, and a tad more "computer-generated" than the original "Beavis" run. In the original episodes (Seasons 1-3), the TV is placed on a bureau, antennae sticking out in different directions. In the following original seasons, the bureau is cluttered with trash. In Season 8, there are DVD and VHS players lopsided on top, as well as a purple slushy. It is unknown yet if the cushions also contain reclining seats, though this may cause Beavis and Butt-Head's clutter to topple out. This also may be untested yet because the duo are not quite smart enough to check/try. Trivia *Even though Butt-Head has a room, he never sleeps in there. It is likely that he just keeps junk in there or he could just be too lazy to walk to his room at night. *It's unknown if Beavis has a bedroom to himself. *It's unknown if there was a room that belonged to Butt-Head's parents. *It could be likely that when Butt-Head said he stole the sofa it was just sitting somewhere and Butt-Head thinks he stole it. Gallery Beavis and Butthead: Virtual Stupidity B&b house.jpg|Beavis and Butt-Head's House in Virtual Stupidity Category:Locations Category:Places